A World Gone Rad-Awesome
A World Gone Rad-Awesome is the first half of the 22nd episode of the Wild Grinders series. This episode focuses that Lil Rob travels to another dimension that his friends, Stubford, and himself have the opposite personalities. Synopsis The episode begins when the Grinders already headed to Freddie's taco truck. Before Lil Rob uses an unused hot sauce bottle, Jay Jay halted him that they did not know why people did not use it or where it came from. Jay Jay gives Lil Rob a small hot sauce package, but taken by Jack Knife, and burns his mouth a bit. Emo Crys dramatically tells a history of the Sprawl City Triangle, which leads to another dimension, as counted for horror story. The Grinders made it to the Sprawl City Triangle. Emo Crys holds a sandwich that was uneaten and lasted for several of months. Lil Rob throws the sandwich at the Triangle and warps a purple-colored portal, before Lil Rob flies inside the portal. The portal sends Lil Rob into another dimension that looks similar to the real world, but sees his friends with different personalities. The opposite Emo Crys was joyful and hugs Lil Rob warmly, calling it a "Happy Hug". Opposite Spitball interrupted that he is talking about tacos. Lil Rob became unsure about the opposite Spitball's conservation. Opposite Jay Jay made a belch after interrupting. Lil Rob and the opposite Grinders sees Stubford Hucksterball, becoming famous of skateboard, then shockingly sees the opposite Lil Rob, who was Stubford's Officer Lackowski. Lil Rob became terrified by the opposite Lil Rob's actions of losing his stances of skateboarding. He finally tells opposite Jay Jay the truth of being a skater, which made Jay Jay cry happily, but opposites Jay Jay and Goggles are morphed by an unbalanced time, which make their voices in union (and also their clothing from the real world may appear). Opposite Emo Crys guides Lil' Rob to the "Wise One", which can be the opposite Denise. Denise explains about the timing, but was craving for the yogurt. The second time, opposites Jack Knife and Spitball are morphed. Back outside, Lil Rob tries to help the opposite Lil Rob, but he shames on him that he's not a better skater than Stubford is. Another timing goes by opposites Meaty and Emo Crys as morphed, then Patty and opposite Gene morphed. Stubford challenges the two Lil Robs to a skating competition. The opposite Grinders are morphed in the final time, especially the two Lil Robs. Lil Rob risked to control the opposite form's stances. Gladly, the two Lil Robs succeeded, making Stubford losing his habit of skating and Track Hucksterball losing his loyalty of Stubford. The opposite people returned back to normal, before Lil Rob headed back to the real world. Lil Rob returns home, and finally thinking that the ending is normal but Emo Crys dislikes his attention, because of the morphed Gene and Patty arrived to the real world. Lil Rob became frustrated at the end of the episode. Characters Main Characters Lil Rob Goggles Meaty Emo Crys Jay Jay Jack Knife Spitball Stubford Hucksterball Supporting Characters Opposite Lil Rob Opposite Emo Crys Opposite Jay Jay Opposite Goggles Opposite Spitball Opposite Jack Knife Freddy Opposite Gene Patty (unseen, but can be morphed with Gene strangely) Major Events *This is the first episode that have the opposite Stubford as he skates completely as the Grinders. **"AMAAAAAZIIIING!" was taken by Stubford, which can be Lil Rob's quote. International Title Trivia Original *On the Nicktoons website and Wikipedia, episode 18 makes mistakes that the two halves were named as A World Gone Rad-Awesome and Operation Supernova, instead of Substitute Secret Agent and Wild Scouts. **Both of these episodes replaced both of the current halves of the 18th episode as the director have issues with the Nicktoons website and Wikipedia. *Stubford's blue cap-like helmet takes a cameo in Industrial Escape. *Although this is the opposite Jay Jay, this is the first episode to not present his mysophobia. *Emo Crys' opposite self has his eyelids open a little bit. Allusions Animation Errors *Stubford wears a blue cap-like helmet in the other dimension. When Stubford finished skating, it was mistakenly that Stubford wears his cap from the real dimension instead. Gallery Screenshots The Sprawl City Triangle.png Happy Emo Crys.png|Emo Crys in his opposite self (Happy Emo Crys). Spitball with Taco.png|Spitball with a taco (as well if he talks too much, it may consider it was his opposite self). Scaredy Dog.png|Meaty in his opposite self (phobia of tacos). Goofy Goggles.png|Goggles in his opposite form (Goofy). Smelly Jay Jay.png|Jay Jay in his opposite self (Stinky Jay Jay). Jack Knife Smarty Pants.png|Jack Knife in his opposite self (genius and brainy) Stubford as a Skater.png|Stubford becoming a better skater than the Wild Grinders. Lil' Rob as Lackey.png|Lil Rob in his opposite self (dumb and stupid). Jayggles.png|Jayggles (Morphed by Jay Jay and Goggles) Jackball.png|Jackball (Morphed by Jack Knife and Spitball) Meaty Crys.png|Meaty Crys (Morphed by Meaty and Emo Crys) Bad Combination.png|A terrible combination of Gene and Patty. Lil' Lackey.png|Lil Rob and Opposite Lil Rob combined. Combination Failed.png|Combination completed?! Denise as the Wise One.png|Denise as the "Wise One". Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders